Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa Get Intimate
by Pearl-Kisses
Summary: Tangled and Frozen crossover AU where Rapunzel goes to visit Anna and Elsa on a "special mission" and ends up getting something very different.


**My first story!**

**If you would like a sequel to this or have any requests, message me :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**RATED MA FOR SMUTTY SMUT SMUT (18+)**

**I do not own any of the characters, names, or places in this story.**

Rapunzel looked at herself in the full-length, mahogany-framed mirror in Anna's bedroom. You naughty girl, you, she thought, and twirled her index finger around one of the frills on the panti-part of the dark purple lingerie that she had crafted for herself, over a few nights in which Mother Gothel was away.

In the few-minute solitude that awaited her, Rapunzel, instead of mentally preparing herself for what was to come, reminisced how this situation came to be.

Several weeks ago, Rapunzel and her fiance, Eugene, experienced a mutual breakup. Essentially, it was because Eugene had a problem with spending Rapunzel's royal money, and Rapunzel had a problem with Eugene's... traditional habits, in the bedroom. The two parted ways swiftly and without regret. Since then, Rapunzel had been looking for someone very different from Eugene to attain a sexual relationship with.

It was exactly one week ago when Rapunzel heard word of The Great Thaw in Arendelle, and about five hours ago when she arrived, as a royal guest, at the castle of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

At that evening's dinner, Rapunzel was seated at the far end of an extremely long table. With Elsa sitting on the opposite end, and Anna on Elsa's near right, Rapunzel felt frustrated; having been denied access to the two most lovely women in the room. After eating her fill, (which was very little, due to her bad mood), Rapunzel retreated to the guest bedroom and, in an attempt to forget her predicament, tried on different dresses and undergarments. However, putting on a dress with a corset and girdle, with no assistance, was more difficult than Rapunzel thought it would be; and she therefore settled on just trying on different undergarments.

The fourth set of undergarments that Rapunzel tried on were very special to her. She had made them herself, from stolen threads and fabrics from Mother Gothel. Wearing it now, she felt not only sexy, but powerful, because it reminded her of what she used to be: a sad little girl with magic hair; and of what she was now: a strong, beautiful young woman who had overcome her fears.

With this sudden surge of emotional strength, Rapunzel felt the courage she had needed in order to do what she had come to Arendelle to do: seduce Princess Anna. Clad in only her lingerie and a transparent nightgown she'd hastily thrown on, Rapunzel walked down hallways and up stairs to the redheaded princess' bedroom. She quietly and quickly opened the door, entered, and shut it behind her.

And so here little Rapunzel was, observing herself in a mirror that wasn't hers, and thinking of the past.

When Rapunzel had finished remembering, she began to wonder where Anna might be, if not in her own bedroom, at this late hour. Well, Rapunzel thought, if she's not here, I may as well help myself. She smirked, and then began searching through Anna's dresser for her panties. In the last drawer, Rapunzel found one pair of green and black lingerie, and one pair of dark and light blue lingerie. Out loud, Rapunzel expressed her confusion, "Why would she only have one pair of lingerie? She must be wearing one pair right now! I wonder what she's doing…" Rapunzel's eyes drifted to the blue pair. "And this pair," she examined it closer, "seems not to be the same size as other pairs… its slightly larger." Rapunzel scrunched up her nose in thought for a moment about why this could be, but for the life of her could not figure it out. Shrugging, Rapunzel decided to try for Elsa, since Anna simply must be otherwise occupied, and the queen was just as luscious, if not more so, as the princess.

In the same, sneaky manner, Rapunzel made her way to Elsa's bedroom. However, this time was easier because Anna and Elsa's rooms were in the same wing of the castle. Little Rapunzel entered Elsa's room without knocking, and without really looking in, before she turned around to shut the door. Except, instead of receiving a surprised greeting as she had expected, Rapunzel heard only the sound of saliva being swished around. Cautiously, Rapunzel closed the door and turned around slowly, so as not to notify the occupant(s) of her intrusion. But when Rapunzel beheld the cause of the sound, she immediately blew her cover with a gasp.

The brief sight Rapunzel had witnessed was of Elsa lying on her back, horizontally across the bed, and Anna lying on top of her while they kissed. Both of Elsa's hands were on Anna's breasts, and both of the sisters were scantily clad. In fact, they were both wearing lingerie identical to the pairs Rapunzel had found in Anna's bedroom, (Elsa in blue, Anna in black and green).

When the sisters realized what they'd been caught doing, they both scooted away from the other and stood on opposite sides of the bed. Elsa, to no avail, seemed to be trying to cover herself with her hands and was looking down in shame. Anna walked lightly to a very shocked, and slightly hurt, Rapunzel.

"You were… kissing and stuff…" Rapunzel stammered.

"Yes, um, we were." Anna began awkwardly. Elsa nodded vigorously in agreement.

"See," Anna continued, "Elsa and I… we're a lot closer than most sisters. After The Great Thaw, we were both still so desperate to feel loved, to feel… intimate with someone." she gestured to the end of the bed on which she and Elsa were previously making out, "and so we experimented."

"I, uh, I guess I can understand being alone growing up. Um, maybe I'd do the same thing, if I'd had a sister." Rapunzel replied, trying to comprehend what she'd just seen and heard. Rapunzel was especially confused because of how warm and -what's the word?- aroused, she'd felt when she saw the sisters kissing.

"Really?" Anna asked eagerly, bringing little Rapunzel out of her thoughts.

"Yes!" Rapunzel said with certainty, and a short speech in mind. "I came to Arendelle to meet the both of you," Rapunzel started, "In truth, I wanted to seduce you both, but at separate times. Now I see that I have severely mistaken your relationship, and I will leave in the morning." she straightened up a little bit, and ended with, "Sorry to have disturbed you." but when little Rapunzel turned to exit the ice queen's bedroom, she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Freezing in place, Rapunzel waited for words such as "Wait!" or "Hold on," but she heard nothing but the sound of her own beating heart and heavy breathing. The soft hand then began to move slowly down the front of her shoulder to her breast, and cupped it slightly.

Rapunzel gave a slight gasp in surprise, but did nothing to stop the hand.

"I think you really must get what you came for, since you travelled so far." said Elsa, in a smooth, seductive tone, that could have given Rapunzel an orgasm right then.

Anna (at least Rapunzel assumed it was Anna, given that Elsa was busy fondling her right breast) roughly grabbed both of Rapunzel's hips from behind and turned her around, pushing her butt against the door.

Saying nothing, the two sisters stepped back to the end of the king-size bed, and gestured with a finger each, for Rapunzel to come forth.

She did.

"You are so fucking sexy," Anna said, and gave a little moan.

Anna sat right on the edge of the bed and patted in between her legs, signalling Rapunzel to sit on her lap. Rapunzel did, and upon doing so became extremely turned on. Anna bit her lip, reached around to Rapunzel's ass, and smacked both cheeks. Rapunzel started slowly grinding with her hips, and then gradually got faster. Elsa crawled onto the bed behind Anna and kissed her neck and ears. Anna moaned loudly with the pleasure and bucked her hips a bit. After a few minutes of this, Elsa lowered Anna down onto her back and Rapunzel stood up, not knowing what Elsa had in mind.

Anna scooted off the bed and said "Your turn, baby." to Elsa. Elsa crawled to the center of the bed, flaunting her amazing ass while doing so, and then she sat up, hands behind her, holding herself up, legs spread wide open.

"You better be a good girl and make my sister happy." said Anna, and then she spanked Rapunzel again, pushing her a bit towards the bed. Rapunzel excitedly crawled onto the bed and got on her knees in front of Elsa. Rapunzel began removing her nightgown, then her favorite panties and then her favorite bra, revealing two firm, yet bouncy, perfect size C tits. She did the same for Elsa, except Elsa had larger breasts, and so upon uncovering them Rapunzel felt the need for release even more strongly than she did before. Rapunzel scooted her naked body right in front of (and almost touching) Elsa's naked body. Rapunzel then took hold of one of Elsa's toned, pale thighs, and positioned it, and her legs, so that their bodies looked like scissors. And then, before Rapunzel could even do anything, Elsa started grinding at Rapunzel's vagina. Hard. Rapunzel grinded back, moaning. And they quickly fell into a sweet, sweet rhythm. Rapunzel didn't know what Anna was doing, nor did she care. All Rapunzel could focus on was pleasure she was receiving and the pleasure she was giving.

Never in her life had Rapunzel been so turned on. The irony of the Queen of Ice and the Princess of the sun fucking each other senselessly didn't strike Rapunzel until after the encounter, but the reality of fucking an incredibly hot woman hit her right then, almost as hard as Anna's hand had spanked her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Elsa screamed.

"Yes! Fuck my pussy!" Rapunzel yelled back in response.

"You like that, huh?" Elsa teased, and slowed down a bit.

"Yes! Please, don't stop!" Rapunzel shouted desperately. She was so close.

"I think our guest needs to be taught a lesson, for not knocking." Elsa said, and removed herself from Rapunzel, who was feeling so very horny and needy.

"Don't worry, baby." said Anna. "I'm still here." and then she crawled past Elsa (as she was getting off the bed). Rapunzel saw that Anna had taken off her bra and panties and now had something strange strapped to her pelvis. It was the same color as Anna's skin and almost looked like a… dick? Rapunzel had only seen Eugene's, and it wasn't that big.

Rapunzel, still lying on the bed, naked, with her legs wide open, was practically whimpering in confusion and need.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, you'll never want anyone else again." Anna said to poor little Rapunzel, leaning over her. Rapunzel's slight nod and bottom lip bite was all Anna needed as permission to do whatever she pleased with this young, hot, and so very desperate brunette.

Elsa came up behind Rapunzel and helped her to sit up, since she was still drained from the scissoring. Then Elsa lied down right where Rapunzel had been, and gestured with a finger -again- for her to get on top of her. Rapunzel eagerly did as she was instructed, and was positioned so that she was on her hands and knees, over Elsa. Elsa reached up and gently grasped both of Rapunzel's heaving breasts.

Before Elsa could continue, Anna had gotten to work. Anna crawled forward on her knees so that she was right up behind Rapunzel's bare ass. She held the dildo in her right hand, and reached with her left for Rapunzel's flawless, long back, and roughly trailed her fingertips along Rapunzel's spine. This sent chills through Rapunzel's body, and she gave a little involuntary shiver.

"GIve it to me, please!" sweet Rapunzel begged.

"Don't be so greedy," Anna replied simply.

Elsa silently showed her agreement with Anna's reply by pinching both of Rapunzel's already erect nipples.

"Ooh...ahh." Rapunzel moaned at the touch.

Anna, with both hands now alternatingly spanking Rapunzel's ass, used her hips to adjust the dildo so that it was touching Rapunzel's throbbing lips. She started sort of humping Rapunzel's ass, while also smacking it, and was teasing Rapunzel's wet pussy relentlessly.

"Oh, princess, please just give it to me!" Rapunzel panted. Elsa took Rapunzel's left nipple in her mouth, while sitting up a little to do so, in response. Anna kept on doing what she had been, entirely ignoring Rapunzel's cries. Elsa, however, began to feel a bit needy herself, and grabbed Rapunzel's right tit in her free hand (the other was behind her, holding her up). Massaging and sucking and nipping and torturing, Elsa was in ecstasy.

Anna seemed to finally have her fill of teasing Rapunzel in this way and, using one hand to guide the dildo, slowly penetrated her. Oh fuck, oh fuck! Rapunzel thought, since she couldn't say anything, for fear of Anna stopping to "punish her" more. Rapunzel let out loud, almost angry-sounding moans, as Anna pushed further in.

Now, Rapunzel had had sex before, but never in this way. She'd never been poked and prodded like this before. And so, in a way, it was like this was really her first time. One thing was for certain: that… rubbery-thing felt very different from Eugene's dick, when inside her. It was not only bigger, but Anna had a different way of using the member than Eugene did. He was always really fast, from start to finish. Rapunzel had often wondered if he really cared about about how she felt during sex, or if it was all for him. Anna, as she discovered, seemed to be interested only in teasing and pleasing her.

Beginning very slowly, Anna pushed her way into Rapunzel's aching sex. Once she'd pushed all the way in, and could feel her pelvis touching the skin around Rapunzel's most tender area, she pulled out slowly, and stopped when only the tip was still in. Pausing to torture little Rapunzel even more, Anna thought for a moment about exactly how lucky she was to be with such a beautiful and willing girl. Filled with enthusiasm from this realization, Anna thrust again, only harder, all the way in at once.

"Ugh, fuck yeah," Anna mumbled to herself. She kept on thrusting, faster and faster and harder.

Rapunzel was pleasantly surprised at the sudden change in speed. She was shoved forward a bit by Anna's roughness, and poor Elsa was finding it difficult to hold on to Rapunzel's breasts when she was being moved around so much. So, taking great advantage to the situation before her -well, on her- Elsa scooted her butt forward a little (so that her breasts were directly below Rapunzel's), and with both of her hands, she pushed her glowing, sweaty and large tits together and rubbed them horizontally across Rapunzel's moving tits. Relishing in the sudden and new sensation, Elsa let out a long, hungry moan.

Once again pleasantly surprised by the change in her partner's position, Rapunzel bit her lip and clenched her fists around the sheets beneath her hands.

"Oh, fuck yes! Just like that… yeah, right there," Rapunzel exclaimed when Anna hit her sweet spot. Anna enjoyed making the little brunette squirm, so she thrust as hard as she could in the same place she just had, and then again, and then again, over and over. Anna massaged herself gently on her own nipples and kept on thrusting. Finally, feeling her first orgasm coming on, Rapunzel threw her head back in ecstasy and felt her own sweet juices trickling down her leg. Wave after wave of fire scorched through her, and she almost wanted to cry, for she'd never had an orgasm before. She settled instead for a mangled scream.

Rapunzel felt weak and immobile after her first orgasm, and whimpered: "Please, more. I need you." Anna thrust again, "More! Fuck me!" But instead of doing as Rapunzel so desperately asked, Anna reached forward, and in one quick movement, was holding Rapunzel back by her short hair. Elsa had already reluctantly stopped rubbing, having her subject ripped off of her, and was now watching the scene above her.

In Rapunzel's ear, Anna whispered a most vulgar word: "Beg."

Anna let go of little Rapunzel's hair, and then shoved her head down with a crisp flick of her hand. Rapunzel, landing on her hands, with her face just above Elsa's breasts, gave a slight "ugh," when she fell.

"Beg for me, bitch." Anna said, and crossed her arms across her barren chest.

Rapunzel thought for a brief second about what she was going to do next. She could give in and beg and let Anna fuck her like slut while Elsa watched (which sounded almost as lovely as the other option), or she could take matters into her own hands. She decided on the latter.

She sat up so that she was on her knees, sitting heavily on Elsa's crotch. Then she turned around just enough to see Anna's very surprised eyes, and said

"No," she faced forward again, "I think I'd rather fuck your pretty sister till she comes."

And then she un-bent her legs so that they were parallel to Elsa's arms. Then Rapunzel started slowly grinding -riding, practically- Elsa roughly.

While Elsa was very much enjoying the unexpected pleasure, Anna fumed. Not only had she been humiliated, but she was also denied further access to this beautiful young girl. And, as a result, was now contemplating her next move. So, being domineering wasn't working, obviously. Well, she thought, blondie seems like the type to like romantics. Okay, she'll wait for Rapunzel and Elsa to… finish, and then she'd move in for "the kill". Anna played with her braids a bit- twisting them around each other in her boredom. Then she removed the strap-on, and chuckled quietly (so as not to disturb the two vigorously fucking in front of her) when she saw some of Rapunzel's clear juice drip off the tip. Anna crawled back onto the bed and got on her knees behind Rapunzel. She reached around Rapunzel's bouncing body, firmly grasped both of her tits, and then promptly began nipping and licking at her neck, while alternatingly pinching and groping her nipples.

With the licking on her neck, the pinching on her nipples, and Elsa's perfect cunt rubbing on her clit, Rapunzel couldn't keep in the moans any longer. Their positions remained like that for a solid 5 minutes, at least. Rapunzel kept changing the speed at which she was fucking Elsa. All that could be heard was a chorus of: "Right there", "Mmm", "Fuck" "Harder, bitch", and "FUCK ME" coming from no discernable voice.

Finally, Elsa and Rapunzel felt release at the same time, just after Rapunzel sped up quite a bit. Rapunzel backed up off of Elsa, and leaned on Anna, who welcomed the closeness. Elsa brought her legs together and put her hands on her belly, breathing heavily.

Anna took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderfully potent smell of wet arousal. Now's the time, she said to herself. Removing herself from behind and underneath Rapunzel, she scooted to the right of the bed, gently lying little tired Rapunzel on her back. Then, biting her lip while doing so, she crawled back onto the bed, and onto Rapunzel.

"Hmm?" was all Rapunzel got out before she was covered in a hard, bruising kiss. Anna knew what she was doing without really thinking about it. She and Elsa had done it countless times, before they both decided to try "new things" like bondage. In fact, Anna had planned on trying Elsa to the bed and then playing with her for a while. But when little Rapunzel paid them a visit, neither could resist.

Elsa noticed that the other two women were at it again -without her- and so she sat up, trailed a finger down Anna's squirming spine, kissed her right at the base of it, and quickly got herself dressed and left the room to go do Queen things.

Rapunzel heard the door shut, and she removed her face from Anna's for a moment to see what Elsa was doing. And, not seeing her anywhere, she decided that Elsa must have given them some privacy -in her own bedroom!- and she once again cursed Mother Gothel for taking away the only chance she had to grow up with a sister this amazing.

Anna didn't care what the noise was, just that she was no longer locked on Rapunzel's mouth. Rapunzel returned her attention to Anna, but in between a kisses she got a few words in: "mmm… Elsa's… gone… mmm… left the… room…" Anna smiled at the sweetness of the girl before her, and nodded quickly so that Rapunzel knew she'd heard her.

They both explored each other's mouth eagerly. In between every smooth tooth, every crevice filled tongue and wonder. Rapunzel brought her right hand up onto the small of Anna's back, her left behind Anna's neck, resting gently. Then she moved her right hand lower, on Anna firm ass. She smacked it once, but hard, leaving a mark. Anna bit her lip as a reaction. Rapunzel kept fondling Anna's ass-kneading and scratching it..

At first, Anna's hands were at either side of Rapunzel's head, holding herself up, but soon they began to wander. She slowly let herself down onto Rapunzel -not propping herself up at all, but with her entire weight (which wasn't enough to bother little Rapunzel) lying on the brunette's body. All of this positioning freed Anna's hands, and she was now making use of them.

Both girls were understandably sweaty and tired by now. They were panting in between kisses and Anna had fallen off of Rapunzel so now the two were lazily caressing the other's cheek or staring into the other's eyes.

And they fell asleep.


End file.
